Things Change
by evil-turd
Summary: AU written pre-OotP, Harry's going into his last year at Hogwarts. Makes some new friends over the summer, look for low hanging slash. Harrys got a new look and attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Things Change: Chapter 1  
  
Harry woke to the sound of construction outside his bedroom window; the Dursleys were putting in a pool for Dudley and his friends, which was ironic because Dudley was afraid of water. Harry was sure the Dursleys would never use it and was looking forward to improving his own swimming abilities over the summer.  
  
It was two weeks into the summer and Hermione and Ron had already written asking when he'd be able to leave the Dursleys. Harry had to ask Dumbledore before he could reply and was impatiently awaiting his owl. Ron's family was leaving for their beach house in a week and they wanted Harry to come with them. Hermione had already gotten permission and was hoping Harry'd be allowed to come.  
  
After listening to the workers for about half an hour, Harry decided to get up. Actually it was a group decision as Petunia had almost knocked the door down banging for him to come cook breakfast. Harry pulled himself out of bed which, he realized, was getting a little short for him, and looked in his wardrobe mirror. A tall, dark-haired, soon-to-be seventeen year old looked back at him. He had gotten a job at the local gym as soon as school finished, wanting to work out so he'd be in good shape for the quidditch season coming up. He was made captain of the team after the older students graduated.  
  
At the gym, Harry demonstrated how to use the machines to beginners. Not only did the job give him the chance to buff up, he was also making enough money to buy some things he'd been wanting for a while. Harry had gotten contacts, which took a little getting used to but suited him well. He'd also gotten a lot of new clothes, including many pairs of jeans, which actually fit him, and lots of shirts. Someone had told him his style was sort of skater-punk. Not knowing what to do with his hair, he'd gone with what it already was, messy, and spiked it in a stylishly, messy way.  
  
Harry would have bought furniture and a new bed for his room but considering he only lived at the Dursleys two months out of the year, it was kind of pointless.  
  
"Get down here now!" Petunia bellowed, snapping Harry out of his daydream. Knowing he was gonna catch it if he didn't come down soon Harry threw some baggy, but not Dudley style, jeans on with a Linkin Park t-shirt and spiked some gel into his hair before thumping down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"The pancakes are in the pan, flip them over. If they're burnt, it's your fault." Harry flipped them and found thankfully they weren't. "Has the post come yet, I'm expecting my gun magazine." Vernon Dursley slouched into the room and sat down at the table. "Harry go get the mail." "Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry as he left the stove and went into the hall.  
* Later that day, Harry was headed to the skate park at the mall. He found skateboarding helped him relax, not as much as flying but it came close. Sort of like a muggle substitute. The other guys here had kind of taken him under their wings and taught him some moves. They didn't know much about him except that he'd shown up at the park one day with a new board and asked if he could watch their moves for a while. He hadn't been hard to teach, he had good technique and was balanced. They asked if he snowboarded or something because when beginners take sharp turns they usually overbalance and fall off, but Harry leaned into the turns just like a pro. Harry had dodged most of their questions by saying he went to a private boarding school and spent a lot of his time in the summer at the gym. He liked these guys but he obviously couldn't tell them the truth about why they'd never seen him before. After two hours practising/relaxing at the skate park, Harry headed for the gym. Another cool thing about his job was that he could work out for free whenever he wanted. Harry had totally taken advantage of that opportunity; he was always looking for ways to spend more time away from the Dursleys.  
* Harry headed for the bathroom for a long hot shower. As the hot water pelted his body Harry thought about things. Would Dumbledore owl him soon with his response? Would he be in shape for this year's quidditch season? Would Dudley have to walk sideways through doorways if he gained one more pound? Should he get a tattoo or maybe a piercing? Would his marks go down with extra quidditch training and the advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts classes he would be taking? Would Draco be as much of a pain in the ass as he was last year? Would Dudley stop banging on the door or would he have to get out?  
  
Harry left the bathroom in a towel and went to his room, there he towelled off and got into bed. He looked at the clock, it was only eleven. He decided to put off his homework anyways, for some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
*  
  
After another fight with the Durlseys Harry couldn't wait to leave with the Weasleys on vacation. Just as he was thinking this, an owl Harry recognized as a school owl flew in his window. Harry ripped open the letter as the owl flew off.  
  
Harry, I am sorry but I cannot give you permission to leave the Dursleys this year. You will understand that with the return of Voldemort it is not safe for you to be away from home. Enjoy the rest of your summer. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry knew Ron would not be happy so when he wrote to tell him he couldn't come he made it sound as if he wasn't too worried when actually he was dreading spending another six weeks in Privet Drive.  
  
*  
  
After his shift at the gym Harry headed towards the stake park. His friends: Ryan, Tyler, Brad, Josh, and Luke were sitting on the benches. "Hey Harry" "What's up Luke?" "We're going to a club tonight, wanna come?" "Sure what time?" "We'll meet you at ten." "Oh Harry this is Blaise. I don't think you've ever met.  
  
"Blaise?" "Potter?" "Oh you know each other?" Harry and Blaise just stared at each other. "Uh yeah we go to the same school," said Harry. "Blaise can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry and Blaise separated from the group. "What are you doing here?" "You skateboard Potter?" "Why are you hanging out with muggles? Or is this some sinister death-eater plot?" "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't automatically make me a death- eater." Maybe it was just his nature but Harry wanted to believe Blaise. "Hmm, well maybe you can help me master the half-pipe." Harry smiled and as they were walking back to their friends Blaise commented, "I like your new look Harry."  
  
*  
  
Thump.thump.thump. Harry woke to see a furry grey blob throwing itself at his window. He put in his contacts and got up to let Errol in. After he was relieved of his package Errol flopped over on Harry's bed. Harry picked him up and place him next to Hedwig on her perch, then ripped open his letter.  
  
Harry, I am very sorry that you can't come with us on vacation. We will all miss having you with us, but I completely agree with Dumbledore, it isn't safe. Anyways have a good summer. Love Hermione P.S.-Ron will write you as soon as he calms down. He thinks Dumbledore is over-reacting.  
  
Harry smiled and set the letters aside. The Dursleys wouldn't be up for hours yet so he decided to go for a swim in the newly finished pool. After a quick ten laps Harry decided swimming in a pool was a hell of a lot easier than a freezing cold lake.  
  
*  
  
On his way to work Harry passed a hairdresser. Maybe on the way back.  
  
*  
  
Harry still didn't know if he liked it. While the girl had been doing it she had assured him it looked great with his dark hair. Maybe he'd wear it to the club and if his friends didn't like it he'd dye it black again. Harry had gotten the tips of his hair frosted. He wasn't sure what to wear so he put on a black t-shirt with a Blink 182 logo on it and his newest jeans, then he spiked his hair and went downstairs in time to see Vernon denying that anyone named Harry Potter had ever lived there and pushing his friends out the door. "Oh hey Harry," said Josh as the door was slammed in his face. Harry grabbed his jacket, glared at Vernon and left. As he got outside he said, "Sorry guys my uncle's a bit of an ass." "Aren't all parents?" commented Josh.  
  
They walked downtown to a club called 'The Phoenix' and went in. Once they were inside they could barely see or hear a thing, it was completely dark with the exception of the bar and scattered strobe lights. Harry and his friends made their way to the bar where Blaise had already ordered their drinks. Ryan and Tyler showed up with their girlfriends: Jen and Erin. Jen introduced her friend Holly. "She just moved here from America and goes to boarding school too," shouted Jen. Harry and Holly both said hello but it was too loud to say more than a few words.  
  
Over the course of the night Harry got asked to dance a few times and even asked Holly to dance, but it wasn't until they went back to Brad's house that they really got to talk. "I love Blink 182." "Cool, they're like my favourite band." "Did you know two of the members put together this band called 'Boxcar Racer'?" "Yeah I have their CD." "So what school do you go to?" "Uh it's called.St. Brutus's." Harry thought he'd better change the subject but before he could think of anything. "Holly, Jen and I are going now, want a ride?" asked Erin. "Sorry Harry I have to go, see ya at the skate park, can't wait to see your moves," said Holly as she picked up her coat. "Bye," said Harry and looked up at the clock, it was past two. "I better go too guys, later."  
  
As Harry was walking home he realized his birthday was in a week. What with working at the gym, skateboarding with his friends, lounging in the new pool that the Dursleys never used and going to parties, the summer was going by a lot quicker than he'd thought it would.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: I didn't realize how short my chapters were until I saw them on ffnet so from now on ill be putting 2 together to form each chapter. The asterisks (stars) show that time has passed (just in case you were confused). I'm gonna go write the next chapter now so it should be up soon. Keep Reviewin' ya know I luv it! Jen 


	2. Chapter Two

Things Change: Chapter 2  
  
Hey Guys if you managed to get through the first horrible chapter CONGRATS! This chapter is where the story actually get good (well at least in my opinion) Let me know what u think, I might take your advice! In other words review! Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed the last chap.  
  
Maddy- First and foremost, thanx for reviewing and secondly, I AM NOT AMERICAN I am CANADIAN. I hate when ppl just group us together, not that I dislike Americans, Im just patriotic. Not your fault tho, the thing about the beach house is inconsequential to the story so Im just gonna leave it like that (maybe the ministry gave them the place to stay in for a couple weeks?) Oh and I have to keep the pool cuz there's a funny part later that involves it. Further suggestions are welcome. Jen  
  
Oh I've been leaving this out so I guess I should start putting it in now.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I own none of these characters cept the ones I made up, all others are copyright JK Rowling.  
  
Today was Harry's birthday and he'd already received presents from his wizard friends. A bewitched seashell from the twins, which when held to you ear told dirty jokes, a book called 'Keep Yourself Entertained: 1001 Charms and Spells that Take Hours to Learn' from Hermione, a little walking Harry figurine from Ron with a note:  
  
Harry, they were selling these at the Tri-wizard Tournament. Happy Birthday, Ron.  
  
a real black cobra from Hagrid, also with a note:  
  
Harry, I hear you're spending the whole summer with those dang muggles and this critter reminded me of you because he has a mark on his hood that looks like a lightning bolt. At least now you'll have summat to talk to. Hagrid  
  
and for some reason Sirius had sent him a chest although he already had one.  
  
After Harry had written them all thanking them profusely for the gifts he sat down to look at the chest from Sirius. Maybe the chest was just the wrapper and the real present was inside. He opened it and found yet another note.  
  
Harry, I found this chest in a magical village in Ireland. If you open it with this key (there was a key in the chest next to the letter) you will find a large empty room and an instruction book. Just read the instructions and you can create anything you want. The best part of the chest is that it keeps the magic contained inside so you can use it in the muggle world. Enjoy. Sirius.  
  
"Wow." Harry picked up the book and noticed it was pretty thick, so he put on his AFI CD and laid down on his bed to read it.  
  
*  
  
Harry was finally done. He looked at the clock, "Oh my God, it's eight o'clock!" He'd spent over five hours in the chest and now had to get ready to go to the party his friends were throwing for his birthday. After showering, dressing, and eating, Harry made it to Holly's house at 9:05pm. Harry knocked and waited, finally none other than Draco Malfoy opened the door. "Tut, tut, Potter. Late for you own party." "What are you doing here Malfoy?" "It's not like I wanted to come to your little muggle party, Blaise brought me." "Oh I didn't realize you were dating." They just stood and glared at each other until Holly came to the door. "Who's here Draco? Oh it's you Harry, come on in." Harry pushed past Draco and walked in. Everyone was sitting around on the couches and talking. Harry sat next to Blaise and hissed in his ear. "Why did you bring him?" "Who Draco? I didn't think you'd mind." "You didn't think I'd mind? Other than Voldemort, he's my worst enemy!" Blaise laughed, "Yeah right, everyone at school knows that you just fight because you like each other." "WHAT?!" said Harry and Malfoy simultaneously. "You don't need to deny it anymore." "Oh my God, I'm going to kill you!" threatened Malfoy. "If we weren't in a room full of muggles, so help me." said Harry. By now the rest of Harry's friends had noticed and were looking over. "Okay, okay it was only me that thought that, but you have to admit, you'd make a good couple." Said Blaise. Malfoy looked like he was going to explode, "From now on keep your thoughts to yourself." "I need a drink," said Harry and he walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
It was a few hours later and Harry and Draco were sitting across from each other at a table filled with shot glasses. Everyone else was either gathered around them taking and placing bets or playing pool. (The party was being held in Holly's rec-room.)  
  
So far everyone but Blaise had bet on Harry winning, Blaise knew how much Draco could drink. But both were looking a little dishevelled. "Hang on, I gotta go to the can," slurred Draco as he got up and staggered off to the bathroom. "No, no Draco, that's a linen closet!" said Holly. "And that's a potted plant!" By the time Draco got back from the bathroom, Harry had fallen asleep at the table. Draco laughed drunkenly, took another drink, downed it, and said, "I win." As everyone but Blaise sighed.  
  
Luke, the only guy who could still see straight, picked Harry up and put him on the couch. Harry woke up as he was being moved. "Wha cha doin?" "I'm moving you so you don't wake up on the floor and cuz we wanna play cards," said Luke. "Oh." Just then Draco slumped down on the couch next to Harry. "Good you can keep Harry company," said Luke and walked off to join the card game. Draco looked at Harry, "So do you have any tattoos Potter?".  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: MUAHAHA.This is where I leave you at a treacherous cliff hanger my children. (Laughs evilly for a couple minutes) or at least I was gonna leave you but my chapters are too short so this is really just an interlude. Oh well have fun with the next chapter. Jen (aka evil_turd)  
  
Blaise rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. He opened his eyes and the room was spinning. He moaned and ran for the bathroom. Harry woke to the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, he yawned and opened his eyes. He was looking right into silver-grey ones with the same expression. Confusion. "Potter?" "Yes, Malfoy?" "Why are you lying on top of me?" "Um, I don't know." "Are we both fully dressed?" Harry looked down. "Yes." "Good, one more thing." "Uh huh?" "GET OFF OF ME!" Harry and Draco quickly rolled off the bed and stood looking at each other. "Do you remember what we did last night?" asked Harry. "Are you kidding? I don't even remember what happened after you got to the party." Just then Blaise emerged from the bathroom looking more or less like shit. "God guys I feel like shit." "Well now that you're done in the bathroom, I'm having a shower, then we can find out where we are." With that Harry started to take his shirt off. As he pulled it over his head it caught on his ear. "Oww! What the hell?" Harry went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There hanging from his ear was a silver ring with designs engraved all around it. "Wicked tattoo, Potter," said Draco. "Tattoo? What tattoo? I don't have any tattoos." "Well you do now. I guess we figured out what we did last night," said Draco. "What does it look like?" asked Harry praying it wasn't something stupid. "Uh it's a black and silver dragon wound around some kind of rune." "Well I guess that's pretty cool, maybe you got one too," said Harry. Draco pulled off his shirt and turned around so Harry could see his back. "Yeah, on your right shoulder blade there's a python wrapped around a dagger." "Wow, even when I'm hammered I make good decisions." "Oh my god, my parents will kill me if I got a tattoo," whined Blaise. He undid his shirt and Harry and Draco looked. "Oh my god Blaise!" said Draco. "Wow your parents are gonna freak!" said Harry. "What?" "You better go look in the mirror, Blaise." Blaise ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Soon they heard the shower turn on. "Haha, stupid git. I can't believe he actually fell for that," snickered Draco. Harry tried to hold back his laughter, "He's probably trying to wash it off in the shower." "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I have a naked chick on my ass.!" "What?" The other boys ran into the bathroom. Draco took one look and started to roll on the floor laughing. "Oh my god, its Hermione!" yelled Harry. Malfoy stopped laughing, looked again and started laughing harder than ever.  
  
*  
  
After they had all calmed down and cleaned up they had gone down and realized they were at the Leaky Cauldron. They had gathered so far that they had somehow gotten to Diagon Alley, had tattoos done, and a piercing in Harry's case and afterward booked a room in the Leaky Cauldron. After that they had been so tired they'd collapsed on the bed and passed out. Apparently they had behaved like idiots because whenever Tom, the bartender caught their eyes he'd shake with silent laughter. Harry, Draco, and Blaise decided that since they were already here they might as well buy all their things for school. So it was as the boys were enjoying their breakfast (well actually it was more like lunch because it was already noon) that two owls flew in and landed at their table. One was Hedwig and the other was a large Horned owl Blaise welcomed as Athena. Hedwig dropped a note in Harry's lap and took a bite of his bacon before flying off again.  
  
Boy, we are going to Marge's. When we get back the house better be the same as when we left it and you better not be there. Find your own way to that freak school of yours. The Dursleys  
  
Harry just sat at the table motionless. A whole summer without the Dursleys, he couldn't believe it. He looked over, Blaise and Malfoy were doing the same thing as him. "My parents had to go into hiding." "What?" said Harry. "Why?" "It's because of me," said Draco. I had a fight with my father and I was hiding out at Blaise's house." "You had a fight?" asked Harry. Blaise looked hesitant to say anything. "It's okay Blaise. "Yes Potter we had a fight because I didn't want to become a death-eater." "You didn't?" "No, and now Lucius has forced Blaise's parents into hiding all because of me." "It's okay Draco, but the thing is, my parents couldn't tell me where they were going so we're gonna have to find some place to live for the rest of the summer." There was silence for a moment while the boys all thought about different things. "You can stay with me," said Harry tentatively. Blaise and Draco gave him disbelieving looks. Blaise finally spoke up, "Thanks a lot Harry, but I don't think those muggles you live with would appreciate having two more wizards in the house." "They're gone." "What?" "They're gone for the rest of the summer." "Wow Harry, are you sure you don't mind?" asked Blaise. Harry glanced up at Draco, "No, its okay." He was wondering what Ron and Hermione would say if they knew Harry would be living with Malfoy for the rest of the summer. "Isn't this great Draco?" said Blaise. "Yeah," said Draco. He was thinking about what Lucious and Narcissa would say if they knew he's be living with Harry Potter for the rest of the summer.  
  
*  
  
After they finished their breakfasts, Harry, Draco, and Blaise set off into Diagon Alley to do their shopping. People who had any idea who they were. Stared. Harry thought about what they must look like, their beloved 'Boy Who Lived', walking side by side with two rumoured death-eaters. But Harry had learned to stop caring about what others thought. 


End file.
